Jewelry Store
'Description' Jewelry Store is the first heist of the game. The 'Normal' difficulty is free to play and is the best choice for first timers to get some money. The objective of the heist is to retrieve the Crown, hidden in one of the safes in the back rooms. This can be done in Stealth or Loud. The main room at the front also houses many cases of Jewelry. 'Stealth Approach' First of all, make sure you have the skill to pick locks and drills. Begin by making your way to the left or right alley, making sure to avoid guards and/or civilians. If you would like to, you could also go to a power box behind the store, break it open, and disable the cameras. Pick open the window, kill or hostage the guard in there, open the safe, and if the crown is inside, grab it and return to the Van. If it is not in the safe, proceed to the other room and try again. After you have the crown, you are welcome to hostage everyone out front, and get away with 16 bags of jewelry. Loud Approach If you decide to go loud, you should start running to the back of the shop and start up the drills on the safes, or any other way of opening them. Wait for the drills to finish while you fend off the cops. When one of the safes open, check to see if the crown is in there. If not, check the other safe. Once you find the crown, secure it, and escape. While waiting for the drill to finish, you should bring bags of jewelry to the van, as they are worth $45,000. Badges Fit for a King '- Complete the Jewelry Shop heist (Simply complete the Jewelry Shop heist on any difficulty) '''I'll take that... '- Complete the Jewelry Shop heist without triggering the alarm (Complete the Jewelry Shop heist on any difficulty without the cops coming down on you) 'Kleptomaniac '- In Jewelry Shop, steal all of the smaller jewelry loot (rings, watches, and necklaces) (Secure all the loot you don't bag up such as the necklaces and rings) '''Goaaaalllll - '''In Jewelry Shop, kick the ball (Interact with the soccer ball found behind the shop. Please note that you need your mask on to do this). '''Tips * Get "Nimble" Aced in the Ghost skill section as this allows you lockpick the safe and it saves so much time. Try to get "Infiltrator" Aced in the Ghost skill section as well to pick locks twice as fast. * You may also want to consider getting "Shaped Charges" Basic in the Technician skill section as it generally much faster then lockpicking the safes, although, this is recommended to do this when your louding the heist because doing it in stealth will alert everyone in a large radius. Trivia * The contract for Jewelry Shop normal difficulty is free. * This map is pretty good for farming XP on Nightmare, even for pro players. Because of it's fast completion time (if you have the right skills) and decent XP payout. Category:Heists